Afflictions System
Afflictions were added in the Great Reckoning Part 2 (version 1.61 LIVE) as part of the talent reworks. Afflictions, or wounds, are inflicted during battles by certain types of damage. It is mostly a roleplaying system, but can also be debilitating mechanically if ignored. The chance to suffer an affliction from taking damage is based on the following formula; 'Damage Taken / 20' %, which is then reduced by the highest Prevention subrank in the party (up to a maximum of 50%; for example, if you have a 5% chance to suffer a wound, a 50% Prevention reduction makes it 2.5% instead). Affliction Categories There are four categories of affilctions. * Open Wounds - Wounds, such as cuts, or stabs, that are open on the skin's surface. * Skin Damage - Burns, and so on, that affect the skin on the surface level. * Internal Damage - Bruises, broken bones, and so on, that affect the body's interior. * Pathogen - Things such as disease that are hard to classify in other categories. Wound Severity Depending on the amount of damage taken, the severity of the wound can be one of five levels; Minor, Moderate, Major, Severe, or Crippling. You can think of this as a level from 1 to 5 numerically. The severity determines how bad the wound affects you while untreated. For example, a Severe Cut Wound would be level 4; its effect would then by '-4% Maximum HP'. Treated VS Untreated Wounds have two stages, treated and untreated. A wound is, by default, untreated. It can be treated in two ways; * Automatically, via the First Aid talent's Treatment subpath, at the end of a battle. * Manually, at the Health Interface, using a number of treatment items. Untreated wounds are listed in red text on the health interface. It can be treated by clicking the red cross next to its name, and you can treat anyone in the party using the arrows to navigate it. Here's a simplified list of how the health interface displays its information; * Button icon; either checkmarked if it's treated, or a red cross if it needs to be treated. * Wound name and text color; black if treated, red if untreated. * Percentage value next to its name, which is how far along the wound is to healing. 0% is not healed at all, while 100% is fully healed; the wound will vanish from the list once fully healed. * Finally, you can view details of a wound by mousing over it. Untreated wounds have much stronger effects than treated wounds. For example, the previous Severe Cut Wound example's effect while treated is a mere -1 Maximum HP, and so it is in your best interest to treat them. Also, treating wounds manually will reward you with a small amount of Roleplay EXP. Healing & Infections Wounds heal naturally as in-game hours pass. The speed of healing is greatly accelerated if the wound is treated. The duration of a wound is typically Severity Level * 5 in-game hours. Open wounds are a special category in this regard and should be treated as soon as possible, because if untreated, they run the risk of becoming infected; bite wounds from monsters are especially at risk for this. If an open wound gets infected, several bad things happen; * The duration of the wound is reset, IE if it had an initial duration of 10 hours, it now lasts for 10 more hours. * The severity of the wound is increased by up to 3, letting it enter levels of severity it could not normally reach from just taking damage. For example, a level 5 wound becomes level 8. * You become inflicted with a fever. Fevers are extremely dangerous and by far the most crippling affliction, reducing both your movement speed outside of battle and your Momentum inside of it. Racial Adjustments Depending on your race, you might be more or less at danger. * Dullahans and Liches do not have normal bodies and cannot suffer from any afflictions. * Mechanations are immune to open wounds and fevers. * Shaitans are 50% less likely to suffer from open wounds, due to their black chitin. Notes * Afflictions are not inflicted in PvP battles if the Spar option is selected during challenging. * Monsters, mercenaries, youkai, and other non-PC entities do not suffer afflictions. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Afflictions